I hate Robert Roode
by Hurt-Comfort.Fan123
Summary: Everyone wants justice. More detailed story inside :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey Mariah here with this story...I meant to put this up back in January but I got sidetracked talking to ReachForWarren (yea I am blaming it on you Anna lol) among others. So without further ado...here we are.

Disclaimer: if you are reading this disclaimer, you should know that I don't own the story that this story was based off of.

Special thanks to Wolfgirl777769 for helping me with this.

Ryah was at commentary as she always is. Her special guest was Bruno, her boyfriend. The whole time...and I mean the whole time...Ryah was making out with Bruno...she heard the commentary from Taz and Mike but everything else was a blur. When the bell rung for the main event...a tables match pitting Robert Roode and Bully Ray against James Storm and Jeff Hardy...she was ecstatic cause Storm and Hardy won. She kissed Bruno for an awful long time and while all this was happening, Bully Ray got up and started attacking the both of them. James tried to get Ryah's attention but he couldn't and it all happened in slow motion. James got kicked by Robert and James saw what Bully Ray was about to do.

"Ryah!" He screamed. Ryah pulled away from Bruno as a sickening crack was heard. She turned her head to find out what the crack was. Her best friend was lying motionless in the ring and that scared her. She pulled away from Bruno just as Maria and Matt came down to the ring. She was so enraged at Bully as she saw the last time Hardy was put through a table in her mind. All she saw was red. She attacked Ray with punches and barely noticed Matt and Maria pulling her off of a now barely conscious Bully Ray.

Ryah grabbed a mic. "You SOB! Why? Why did you do this? Are you that concerned to please your little f*ck buddy? Is that it?" She threw down the mic and walked over to the ropes. Maria was next to her and Matt was trying the best he could to help Jeff feel better, to no avail.

Ryah sighed and turned to Maria. "Please tell me he'll be ok."

"Ryah, I am not a doctor. I cant tell ya," Maria sighed. She was worried about her younger half brother too. Also, she wouldn't tell anyone this but she had a small crush on Robert Roode, who just happened to hate Jeff's guts. She had to make a decision: Robert or her family. And to see her younger half brother lying there in pain killed her, she made her decision real quick.

"Robert! I had a crush on you for 2 years and I thought you were "The One." But after you attack a member of my family...MY FAMILY...I fell out of love with you!" Maria screamed. Ryah looked at her in shock. "You were in love with Robert?" She asked.

"Yes Ryah, I didn't tell anyone because of this stupid rivalry!" Maria said, relieved that Robert didn't come in and attack her.

"Ok, were gonna need help over here," Matt yelled. Maria and Ryah came over and pulled Jeff onto the stretcher. Ryah had very bad difficulty trying to keep him still.

"I know it hurts, but you gotta keep still, ok?" Maria asked while Ryah nodded.

"Ok, one, two three." The group pulled the stretcher up the ramp and into the back. Ryah's sister Katy came just as the stretcher reached the back . She was scared of the events taking place right now. Ryah and Maria seething, Matt scared for his brother, and Jeff in pain so much that he was in tears.

"Please tell me I am seeing things and that he's ok," Katy said.

"Your not, Katy," Maria said while Ryah was trying to get Jeff to stop crying. "You saw exactly."

"Man, Robert's gonna be pissed when he finds out about you, Ri," Katy said.

"Yeah but you mess with one member, you mess with them all!" Maria said determined to get Robert back for what happened!

Xoxoxoxoxooxox

Ok when I thought about this in January I never had the plan to write Maria in it, now I might use her lol.

Xoxoxoxoxooxo

123


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I am back with another chapter of I hate Robert Roode.

This goes out to all my fans.

Oh and before I start...in this story; the whole 30 month probation, 10 days in jail thing neva happened and I hate the random foreign guy that decided that stunt in the first place.

Wembley Arena: Impact Wrestling, London England

Ryah's POV

Bully Ray and Robert came out to the ring to a loud chorus of boos. I was to interview them and have them explain their actions for last week.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I shouted at them. "I can understand you hated Jeff Robert but YOU!" I screamed at Bully Ray. "I never thought you'd be capable of doibg something like this!"

"Really, Ryah? Is he here right now I don't think so honey!" Bully Ray screamed. "And you'll neva see him again!" The crowd booed loudly. "Shut up!" He screamed at the crowd.

"Look Ryah," Robert said taking the mic from Ray. "I did what I had to do to protect my title. And the fact that you're even out here insults our intellegence!"

Just then Maria's music hit and she walked out. "I cannot believe you! Both of you!" Maria screamed. "First you attack my family then you go after my best friend! You know what the both of you can go to hell for all I care cause I am done with you Robert!"

I hugged Maria. "Who's coming out next?" I asked.

"Matt and Amy."

"Amy's here?"

"Yea, she heard about what happened and flew down here as soon as she could."

Just then Every Part of Me by Hannah Montana played as Katy came out. (BTW this isnt her ring music. Hers is Can't be Tamed by Miley Cyrus :D) "I-Robert listen! I have two people who beg to differ on that! Ladies and Gentlemen, Maria, Ry, Scum of the Earth's one and two, (Bully and Robert) I present to you. Matt and Amy!"

Matt and Amy walked out with mics in hand smiling. "Robert, you cannot beat someone in your league, so you viciously attack them. First James Storm, then AJ Styles, and now my brother?" Matt asked. "Wow that's a new low even for you so lets settle this. You and me tonight. If you win you get Maria."

"MATT!" Maria screamed.

"If I win you stay the hell away from my family and friends!" Matt said firmly. Amy grabbed the mic. "Maria, I am so sorry that this goof is bullying your family. You will get out of this alive trust me."

Matt and Amy walked out with Katy following them. Ryah looked at Maria. "Did you know they were gonna do that?"

"Nope. Nada."

"Oh god." This would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

This is gonna sound weird but Wolfgirl's Vickie muse kidnapped her and is dragging her to a hole.

Fun...so while me, Ryah and Edge go save her enjoy chapter 3 of I hate Robert Roode.

Matt was getting ready for his match when Ryah walked up. "Matthew, what were you thinking! Putting Maria in danger like that? You could loose her!"

"Ryah, it's like Amy said, Maria will get out of this alive!" Matt said.

"I don't care! I don't want Maria to go through with this!" Ryah said crying.

"Oh no come on. No tears," Matt said. He came up to her and said, "Listen, Maria will be just fine."

"B-But what if she isn't?"

"Then we call for backup." Matt said.

"Who's the backup?"

"AJ, James, Garrett and me."

Just then her phone rang. "Hello?" Ryah asked.

"It's your sister," Katy said.

(AN if you dont know who Katy is go read One Step at a Time.)

"Listen, I was trying to call you on Jeff's phone but it kept screwing up. He wants to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Cause he heard what happened on TNA."

"I told him not to watch this week."

"Well you know how he is."

"Put him on."

A shuffling was heard before screaming..."HELLO!"

"J! You do not need to scream in my ears!"

"Sorry."

"Now, what did you want?"

"I need for you to get me so I can stop my idiot brother from making a mistake."

"If that could happen, I would've convinced him way before this J."

"You tried to talk to him?"

"Yea and it didn't work." Ryah sighed.

"Yea," Ryah said. Maria came down the hallway just as Matt's music started. "Hey I gotta go. We should be back at 3:00 am tommorow." With that she hung up.

Matt went out followed by Maria on one side and Ryah on the other side.

Next was Robert Roode. Maria glared at him. Robert saw and started going after her but he turned around into a Matt Hardy fist.

Maria sat down and watched the match. It went back and forth. Robert tripped over Matt and he faceplanted him into the mat. The ref counted to two and half cause Roberts foot was over the rope. Matt argued with the refree. Time slowed down. Maria couldnt believe it. Matt was low blowed. The bell rung and Maria's life was now a living hell.


	4. Chapter 4

So I am gonna say this real quick and its got nothing to do with the story, but why in the world would they have Mr. Anderson and Jeff Hardy in a match where they could face Robert Roode at Sacrifice when they were already facing each other AT Sacrifice in the first place?

Ryah: Yea what's up with that?

Me: I don't know.

Ryah: Strange.

Me: But I have 2 new BACK TO BACK stories. They are Randy/John/Wade, the other is four years in the making. No it was four years ago when I saw this. And I downloaded it onto my computer. But nonetheless I'm writing it lol. But back to this story...

Ryah: Oh thank god I thought you'd babble on forever.

Me: Shut up Hemmons :D.

Oh and Maria is gonna turn heel in this one so basically the only one's protecting each other are Matt Ryah and Jeff. So here it is.

Maria came out in a stunning new outfit that barely covered her ass. (Ryah: wolf whistles) Maria looked like her long time idol Stephanie McMahon. But why? For the past week Maria had been thinking about her crush and her career, she was never noticed until the night that Jeff got thrown through the table and she was majorly upset. So Miss Nice Girl was gone and Maria the Hated was here.

The crowd cheered for her even though she was dressed as someone from the company the TNA fans despised. "Oh now you wanna cheer for me huh?" She said. The crowd gasped at this. "All this time, you guys cheered for me. I was blinded by the fact that you guys cheered for me cause I was smart, sexy, and talented, now I think you guys are cheering me cause I am (sorta) a blood relation to those (I am really gonna type this word aren't I?) screw-ups!"

The crowd was absolutely livid. They started booing and cussing and every other word had to be bleated out cause there was so much cussing (think January 4th 2010 during the steel asylum match).

"Yea, so remember my confession that I had a crush on Bobby but it went away cause he and Bully Ray threw my "brother" into a table?" Maria made air quotes around _brother._ "Well here's one thing they didn't know, I still had a crush on Bobby."

The crowd started chanting, "Slut, slut!" That of course had to be bleated out as well, I swear TNA is becoming another version of WWE. "And of course I only panicked because I thought you guys would disagree to this match and I would be away from Bobby." She smiled at Bobby's name. "Well Bobby Roode isn't here tonight due to a match that my older "brother," she said once again using air qoutes around _brother._ "Caused.

"Let's get one thing straight," Maria screamed. (I knew nothing about this, just that it became public after a match)"I actually admire Lita for what she did (A/N: no I don't she was a slut then she's a slut now...err...I mean she was a (beeeepp) then she's a (beeeeeepp) now. No offense Anna cause I know you like Lita/Edge) and how she did it."

She walked out feeling sick to her stomach. Maria didn't really feel that way about her brothers. She just said that to confuse Bobby. She had to do it.

I AM EVIL!

xoxoxoxox

123


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm in a good mood now so I'd thought that I would write chapter 5 of I hate Robert Roode. I want everyone to know that if these stories aren't making much sense then tell me cause I will take a chapter down and I will rewrite it. So with that said. Here's chapter 5, Dani, this is from one of your favorite authors :)

Robert watched Maria walk offstage. He was glad that Maria said all of those things. He hated her brothers for embarrasing the company in a short year...(a/n: you know...what they did I hope? I'm not sayin lol)...and he was also sick of Fortune being a pain...(a/n Christopher never turned heel...and there is no lame secret...btw that's their business!).

Maria came through the door. She put on her best fake smile and sat down next to Robert. She wrapped her arms around him and shared a very "passionate" kiss.

_Oh baby, _Robert thought.

_Ewwww! _Maria thought.

Just then, her theme song played from her cell phone. The phone said, 'Ryah (a/n making this number up) 540-235-5453.'

"Excuse me." Maria got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said walking into the kitchen, sitting down.

_This better be a hoax, Hardy or Im'll kill you, _Ryah hissed into the phone.

"It's..." Maria got up and walked out the door. "It is a hoax."

_What's he making you do?_

"Nothing this is all about keeping the three of you safe."

_So, turning heel was the ONLY way to do it? Cause your brothers are so upset they wont talk to me, and Katy is so mad she wants to pound your face in! _Ryah screamed.

"Ryah..." Maria sighed. "I know I'm hurting alot of feelings here but I just wanna keep ya'll safe."

_Maria, there are other ways besides giving into that jerk Robert!_

"Like what?"

_Let's just say James is on his way down to your room._

"WHAT?"

Just then a loud crash was heard. "Ryah gotta go." She ran back inside the room and saw James strangling Robert. Now any other time, Maria would enjoy this but she had to protect her loved ones. So she grabbed James by the back of his shirt and threw him out of the room.

"Bobby," Maria asked using her pet name for Robert, "are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"It's ok. As long as you're ok it doesn't matter," Robert said kissing Maria.

_As long as you're ok, it doesn't matter..._

Here's my muses:

Ryah: Hey!

Me: Hey!

Ryah: so what did everyone think your hair?

Me: they liked it so much!

Ryah: Yea.

Me: So Impact's going back to London. Ya think Jeff'll be the there this time?

Ryah: Sure why not?

Maria: What about AJ?

Me: Yea he'll be there.

John: *kissing Randy and Wade*

Me: What are you guys doing?

John: Practicing for our story.

Me: OMG!

Dani: What's up?

Me: Me, Ryah and Maria were all wondering if our crushes were gonna be on impact this week...

Ryah: Jeff is not my crush!

Me: Sure whatever.

Dani: Who's your crush?

Me: John Cena.

John: Did someone mention me?

Me: No.

John: Ok. *goes back to kissing Wade and Randy*

123


	6. Chapter 6

So...I got this voice in my ear that constantly gives me ideas and let me just say they are good ideas. So here we are with Chapter 6 of I hate Robert Roode.

Fortune, Dixie, Hulk Hogan, Sting, and Matt and Jeff were in the Ring. AJ was the representative for all of them cause no one else was still able to process that Maria was now a victim to Robert's carm. But AJ came to that realization about 3 days before the Impact taping.

AJ asked for ring time and he got it, provided that Dixie, Hulk, and Sting were there with him. In all honesty Fortune and Maria's half brothers weren't supposed to be out there but the other members of Fortune wanted answers. And it was only fair to have Matt and Jeff and Ryah out there cause well Maria was their sister and Ryah, being close to Maria, wanted to be out there, too. She knew why Maria was doing this but she was sworn not to say a thing.

"Ok, so my gal gets taken by Robert Roode and we," he said, gesturing to the other people in the ring, "want answers. So Maria, I really wanna know whats up. I really don't think you did this willingly."

After he said this, My Time started and Maria and Robert came out, hand in hand, smiling. Something in AJ sickened him to see this. "Babe, why are you doing this? Why are you hurting your friends," he said, motioning to Ryah. "Your family," pointing to her "brothers" as Maria called them. "And your bosses?" He finished, pointing to Hulk and Dixie.

"Well," She said, into the mic, "you all had this coming basically. Lemme go down the list of reasons for why I did it. Let me start at the beginning. I wanna start to where I was brought into this world. My mother and father were so happy in love, even I at the foolish age of seven could see that. My dad went to work one day and never came home. My mother had gotten the phone call one day that my dad was killed in a car accident. That's when my life got turned upside down. My mother had gone two years keeping me safe. Then one night she told me that she was going out with some guy I never met till that night. I met two guys that night. I met two guys that would change my life forever. Those guys are these two mistakes standing in the arms of that girl!" Maria screamed pointing to Ryah, Matt and Jeff.

"So fast forward to six years ago when I met AJ, I thought he was the one I wanted to be with. Then I left to go back to WWE and got disrespected there by them. Now granted, I did wrestle there and I was pretty kick ass, if I do say so myself," She gloated, much to the fans displeasure.

"So I came back here expecting to be happy but I have been put on the back burner cause of stuff going on with Immortal, Fortune, my brothers getting kicked out of Immortal, etc, etc, etc. Where in the world did that leave little Maria Hardy? At the back burner, as always, and I thought getting together with my crush who is your World Heavyweight Champion would make me noticed."

"Maria," Ryah shouted in the mic that AJ had. "You were never in the back burner, honey. I promise you that. You were right here beside all of us when you needed us." She fought tears, "and to think, all of that was a lie!"

"Look, Robert," AJ said. "We want Maria back, tonight."

"Ok, but I want want little Ryah there tonight for the vacant Championship," Maria sneered.

"Deal," Ryah screamed.

"Ok, its official," Dixie said.

Hulk just nodded.

Maria just stood there, smiling as My Time played again. She turned around and Robert grabbed her and kissed her. Maria wanted to push him off of her but she knew that she couldn't. So she kissed him back.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Ok so that was chapter 6 of I hate Robert Roode. And lets just say I don't know if chapter 7 is gonna come out before I go to camp.**

**123**


End file.
